


Yesterday: The Completed Parts

by IcedPop



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedPop/pseuds/IcedPop





	1. The Complete First Part

Part One: Chapters 1 - 7

Day One

I woke up from my sleep, thinking of Zelda Rach, then after that. I thought of what song I will play to her this valentine. And I knew she liked the Beatles so...much

Then, I'd pick my guitar and immediately play the song called Yesterday by the Beatles. It was written by Paul McCartney and the late John Lennon of the Beatles

*********************

I'd strum my guitar and start singing.

"Yesterday... All my troubles seem so far away. 

Now it looks as though they're here to stay...

Oh, How I believe in Yesterday."

*********************

I thought to myself that I will sing the whole song in Battle of the Bands. Including Let it be. But that thought quickly disappeared cause I am focusing deeply on the song. My mind is focused on strumming my guitar.

After I've finished singing Yesterday, I thought of Zelda for just a second.

***************

I notice my parents and my sister peeking through the door. Listening. Then, My mother went into my room to ask me if I'm going to eat lunch. I answered her

"No, Mom. I'm fine. I just want to practice for Battle of the Bands."

"Ok, Gab. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry."

**********************

I always express my emotions through the songs. Especially when I'm singing Yesterday 

***********

I will try to play my guitar again and think of what I will play for Zelda on February.

*************************

5:00 pm

I am always at my friend's house from 5:00 up to 8:00 pm. We always play Beatles music. And also Modern music of course. But we prefer the 60s to 70s music. we rocked until 7:00 pm. I asked him if we should make CD covers of our band for The Battle of the Bands. He answered me yes. We were four in the band. our Band is called The Fab Four (pls don't copyright this). The name we came up with is Nightingale Illusions. We don't want to get scolded for taking a used Album name.

After editing the CD cover

After editing the CD cover. we went straight up to play some Mario Kart 8 on his Nintendo Shift. I decided to stay late at my friend's house until 9:30 pm. Cause I wanna play The Legend of Zelda. After an hour, I told my friend that I'm going home. I also reminded him to practice for tomorrow.

****************

I drove home thinking of Zelda, Zelda Rach Spiegelmann. She always supports me in the Battle of the Bands. She's different though. She's different from the other girls from our high school. She's Beautiful, Pretty, and Smart. She also likes singing. She has the most beautiful voice of all. To be honest, I believe she'll also be a successful singer... 

With Me...

6:00 am

I woke up to my mother calling me for breakfast. I answered her and she stopped calling me for breakfast. I was still in bed looking at my phone. I noticed that there were messages from my friends about how nervous they are for the Battle of the Bands. I messaged them that today is the Battle of the Bands and they replied

"Yo Man, WTF. You ruined the moment."

I replied:

"I'm sorry man, I'm just reminding y'all stupid ass."

"Woah, Chill there man. I'm almost at school."

the other two replied:

"Yeah, us too."

I thought Oh, Crap! I need to get ready...

I thought Oh, Crap! I need to get ready

**************

I quickly showered and dressed up. I went down to grab two pieces of bread for breakfast.

My mom asked me if that's my breakfast.

I gave her the thumbs up sign and went dashing through the door, The reason why I am in such a hurry is because I remembered that Zelda texted me last night to pick her up from her house today. It was only a ten-minute drive from my house. She lives in a house similar to mine. It has two floors. And the inside of her house was beautiful, like her. Well, I'm not comparing her looks to a house. I mean that- She's Beautiful. Her Eyes, her beautiful eyes sparkle like a star in the dark night.

**************

I am waiting outside of her house. I messaged her that I was waiting outside of her own home. She went out the door and waved at me, I waved back at her. after all the intense waving, she went in my car.

"Hello there, how are you?" she said

"Hi, I'm fine. How bout' you?" 

"I'm fine. And, bro. Start driving. it's just twenty-minutes left until school starts."

I answered her and started driving. 

"Oh-kay. And by the way. Are you going to support my group in battle of the bands?"

"Yeah, of course! You guys are the best band in our school since in the last grades."

**************

I thought to myself that, should I confess to her this early? It's just five days until Valentines day. Should I do it now? Nah, I'll do it on the fourth day before Valentines, but my though wasn't clear. I felt like confessing now is the right thing to do... I felt like I need to say it but I can't... I can't force myself to not say it. But it's getting to me, it's getting annoying... I keep hearing and seeing illusions... I hear and see, My own Nightingale Illusions....

Before the start of class, Zelda asked me if she wants to meet at a nearby restaurant after school. I answered her  
"Yeah, Sure."

After School - 3:00pm

I went to the restaurant that Zelda suggested to me. I went down an aisle to find an empty seat. I sat down and ordered something while waiting for Zelda. But one thing I didn't know why she asked me to meet at a nearby restaurant... Is because... She's depressed. I mean, I gotta be honest. I'm also depressed, I am always feeling down. I really want to hurt myself and all but, the thing is. I don't want to die early. The thing that is keeping me alive. Is when Zelda is by my side. But after waiting for 15 minutes. She didn't show up. I have tried calling her, She wasn't answering. I texted her. No replies. Then her mother called me to go to the hospital. Her mother said she was in an accident.

15 minutes later

It's funny how the hospital was just close to the restaurant I was in. But, I am sad that Zelda isn't by my side. And it just hurts me badly. Is this the kind of thing I deserve..? To not be with the girl I like? If she is gone... I think i will be gone as well... Why is life like this? Fate really is trying to Zelda away from me? I can't handle this much stress... It hurts me... I soon realized that, some things never change the way we are...

I left the restaurant with packed food. It was Zelda's Favorite food. Caesar Salad. I was walking down the sidewalk and I saw a car stopped by the police. I doubt that it's the car that hit her, yet I'm still worried that it might be the car that hit her. But, I soon realized that life is full of changes. Some big, some small. I learned a long time ago you can fight it or try to make the best of it. And that's all a lot easier if you've got people who love you to help you face whatever life throws at you. But I guess that's o-okay but... I really feel bad for Zelda. Everything feels like Yesterday. It hurts me mentally and physically, thinking about it. I didn't realize that all of us goes through problems. Every problem in life is hard, but if you believe in yourself. You'll get through the problem...

Five minutes later

A minute after I asked what room Zelda is. I suddenly thought of buying flowers for her. But I didn't know that she is going to be in a coma for five to eight months. When I heard that she is going to be in a coma, I felt depressed. I felt sad. I just want... I just want her to wake up and see me. But she won't, for the next five to eight months... 

**************************************

I guess I should call Jesmery so I can tease her though. So I can lighten up a bit.

****************************************************

I get my phone out and called Jesmery, My "fake friend". Well, she's actually my friend, but I call her that to annoy her. I also annoy her by saying "You like Josh, don't you, Jeesssmerrry?". She slapped me cause of that. But we are still friends though. And after waiting for like, one minute, she finally fricking answered.

"Hello?"  
"Ayo, Jesmery."  
"What now?!"  
"I just called to ask if you visited, uhh" (Should I tell her that Zelda's in the hospital?)  
"Visited Who?"  
"Uhh, wait." (Crap. Should I tell her or not? Guess I should tell her, cause why not?)  
"I meant, have you visited Zelda in the hospital?"  
"Zelda's in the hospital?! What happened?"  
"Her mom called me that she was at the hospital cause she got ran over. I... Her... Mom... Told me that. Her spine is broken and she will be left in a wheelchair. She.."  
"What?! Tell me, John! She what?!"  
"She is..."  
"OH MY GOD! Just tell it!"  
"She is in a coma for five to eight months..."  
"Oh my God... Damn. That hurts. Crap, man. Crap!"  
"Yeah, that's what I felt too. Here's something to make you happy. How's Joooooosh?"  
"I hate you."

She hunged up after I asked that question. But at this point. It's still unbelievable that... Zelda was in a car accident. And we're such language-based creatures that to some extent we cannot know what we cannot name. And so we assume it isn't real. We refer to it with catch-all terms, like crazy or chronic pain, terms that both ostracise and minimize. The term chronic pain captures nothing of the grinding, constant, ceaseless, inescapable hurt. And the term crazy arrives at us with none of the terror and worry you live with...

That's the quote I have thought in my mind... It's not the Nightingale Illusions I'm feeling. It's the spiral of thought...

That spiral of thought haven't stopped yet, I don't know why. All of this bullcrap happening. I can't seem to process them. These Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre thoughts are taking over my head... I decided to leave the hospital, leaving the bouquet of flowers on the table. The thoughts in my head are getting worst and worst every second I walked down the hallway of the hospital... I also kept hearing Code Blue and flatlines echoing in the hallway...

***************

After I got into a cab, I got a call from my friend's mother. She says that, in a crying, sad tone. as she said to me that he... Killed himself... 

After that call... I added another worst thought in my head  
"Seriously..?! Why did God take another person close to me..? Well, I guess I gotta accept the fact that... Another One Bites the Dust."

I wake up thinking of yesterday. The joy is in remembering; the pain is in knowing it was yesterday. But I can't take over this feeling, getting depressed and all. And yet, I'm still traumatized about his death. I really can't- I feel like cutting myself but no- all I can think is that I won't leave Zelda Rach. She is going to be alone. So, I better not do it. She is just... So beautiful. So beautiful...

**********************

I guess that the teachers were right about thinking first before doing it. I liked that, I almost cut myself but, I remembered Zelda Rach and the lessons our teachers taught us. I highly doubt that Marcus wouldn't kill himself without leaving a question for us to answer...

************************

I drove to Marcus' house to talk to his mother. I asked her what and why did he kill himself. She Answered:

"Because..."  
"Because what..?"  
"..."

There was silence for a whole five minutes then she finally answered back

"His dad has been beating and insulting him for being a useless crap in this world, he kept saying "You know, I wished that we didn't have you. You were a mistake." Then he kept beating him up until he was down, bleeding all over the place. Then, that was the time I had decided to divorce that piece of crap. He just accepted it and left. Then after the divorce trial, I went home and seen Marcus overdosed, he drank all the painkillers. Then I saw a note next to him saying "My life has been beautiful, I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry." That was all..."

"Oh... I- I Don't- I'm sorry for your loss..." 

The fact that the whole thing was so detailed, it made me wanna cry. But I am just keeping it in, I went and said goodbye to her, then I drove home to my house, crying. My parents and my sister were out at the time. So I just went into my room and locked myself there. Laying on my bed, listening to Imagine. Crying until I fell asleep...

I woke up today, February 14, 2021, after crying last night. And I thought to myself when I stood up. and looked at my phone:

"At last, the Battle of the Bands is here. But I am sad and happy at the same time, Reason why I'm sad? Zelda is not here to hear me sing. The reason why I'm happy? Battle of the Bands is already here. But I'm sad all the way. I just can't control my emotions right now. With her being in the Hospital and all... They say If you don't prioritize your life, someone else will... I just- I just can't- I just can't stop thinking about those things that happened in the last few days... I just- I just can't accept it..." All my thoughts, So ist es immer... (It's always like that...)

10 minutes later; 5 minutes before the bell will ring for homeroom

I went to my locker getting my guitar pick and I hallucinated; seeing Zelda, except the person I ran up to is Jesmery and while I was hugging her, she asked what I am doing:

"J-John..? Wh- What are you doing? Why are you hugging me..? Uhh-"  
"Oh- U-Uhh, I'm- I'm sorry about that, Jes. I-"  
"It's fine," she said as she poked my nose

When I heard that voice, I knew it was Jesmery. Everybody was looking at us. And I was Embarrassed, I mean- The both of us were. I suddenly remembered that- I used to have a crush on her in the 4th and 5th grades. Which made me more embarrassed.

***************

After that embarrassing moment 5 minutes ago. It was so embarrassing that I actually poked Jes back. We both laugh, then I saw Ronald took a picture of me hugging Jes and poking her back. He went up to me and said:

"I'm glad I took a picture of that" he said while laughing...Nonstop.

Ronald walked away and I wipe my hand on his back (nothing was there of course.)

"Hey! What did you wipe on me?"

"...My trust in others..."


	2. The Complete Second Part

July 17, 2021

Finally, my birthday...Yet I still have school. Wow... Which is annoying is, it was already the rainy season, but it didn't rain... But I need to call my friends after school, We're going to hang out at my house. Playing and doing things, I have been thinking that I didn't hear nor notice my teacher calling me to answer a problem on the blackboard, God...Math is hard...

After school, 3:40 pm 

It's funny how everybody in my section hates Mathematics, it's literally hard. Like half of the class in my section are failed in Mathematics, there are only two smart kids in my section, Kenneth and Michaella, well, Michaella is smart though, but she is weak at math, I like seeing Kenneth help her, I can feel the chemistry. They're better together, but I know that I shouldn't be jealous of them because I still don't have someone to help them with problems, but I know, the thoughts in my head are saying that "Don't get jealous, you'll get this someday." I also imagine myself as Kenneth and Zelda is Michaella I should not make it obvious to them because they're my friends too, I should be happy for them. And also for my own sense of humor, I tease them about them being together, but secretly, they ARE together. 

***************************

I texted my friends that we're going to meet up at my house today, they all answered at the same time that made my phone lag, plus I doubt that Zelda isn't awake yet, but it doesn't hurt to visit her now, it'll just be a ten-minute walk from the hospital to my house

Ten Minutes Later

I finally got home, seeing my friends outside the door of my house, I went up to them, opening the door and opened the lights, Josh and Jesmery has their sleeping bags, Kenneth and Michaella holding hands, Ronald with his manga books, Marla with her TWD comics, and I, have bought recent volumes for a manga I'm trying to finish, not ready for season four of the anime though, I asked:

"Y'all need anything? And by the way, Josh and Jes, Why'd y'all have a sleeping bag?"  
"We want to sleep here," she said, laughing at her own words  
"...really? That's great, I'm always alone here. Thanks," I said, smiling back at them.  
"Oi, John, I really need water." Said Kenneth,  
"Get it your own, you lazy ass kid," I answered him, Laughing  
"...I hate you..." he said back to me, with a dire expression on his face, his eyes are covered with his hair,  
"I'm sorry" walking away, laughing silently

I went to show them my room and my collection, my manga collection, I'm planning on completing Attack on Titan first. Before the other mangas, I noticed Ronald has his whole freek'n One Piece collection with him, it's heavy, so he and I carried half of it. Cause it has 97 volumes, I'm wondering how Ron carried it all the way here even though his house is like 15 minutes away from my house, like how..? Then Marla, on the other hand, is just an independent smart girl that loves TWD, and I, myself also like The Walking Dead, I'm still starting to collect the comics. But I'll ask her later how much is for one volume of The Walking Dead, and you know what they say, the Manga/Comic is always better than the Anime/Television adaptation. Then I asked them

"Y'all want to watch anything? I have Netflix on my tv."  
"Yeah, sure," said Kenneth  
"What show?" Ron asked  
"Any anime..?" Jesmery asked  
"Eh, The manga is better," I said  
"How about Zombieland and Zombieland Double Tap?" Marla Recommended  
"Oh, yeah! I know that! I have been wanting to watch those for a while now." I said

I opened Netflix on my tv and played Zombieland then went to my kitchen preparing food, I asked them if they want to stay over because my house has two guest rooms, They answered

"Yeah, bro! And please, continue making the pops man, we're hungry as hell over here."  
"Okay..?"

I finished making their "Pops" and they are still watching there, laughing at the jokes in Zombieland, but I'm here, writing a poem in my head.

Ending  
"We had no ending,  
no said goodbye.  
For all my life,  
I'll wonder why."

Those spiral of thoughts are so long and so deep that it continued to pierce my heart thinking of that poem I made for Zelda, but I try to forget those thoughts and went to my friends, sitting down on my couch next to my best friends in my life, I've always wondered if we'll still be friends in the future knowing that we'll all part ways someday...That's the thing that hurts me the most, thinking of our future but, to me, I know it's bad to think about what is gonna happen in the future, that you should always focus on the present, then think what do you want to be in the future, who'll you be in the future, will we be successful or not in the future, but no, just think about yesterday, I will just accept the life I have now. Because those who don't accept their lives are just wasting their own life to their own spiral of thoughts in their head. I just want to be with her, I just want to, I don't want to lose her. Just- I don't want any more people losing. I just don't- I better accept this life, but one day, we'll all meet again, right? Or no? But that's the thing about life, you don't know the answers until you grow old, It's your choice to accept the life you have, or you don't, it's my choice to accept my life. I know what it feels to be alone as well, I know that the worst part of being truly alone is you think about all the times you wished that everyone would just leave you be. Then they do, and you have left being, and you turn out to be a terrible company. I cried next to my friends and they asked 

"John..? Are you okay?"  
"I was so good at being a kid, and so terrible at being whatever I was now," I answered

Some things never really change the way we are...

*******************************

I woke up thinking of all the memories I've had with Zelda in the past years, us dancing together at prom, singing "Yesterday" to her, taking a trip to Penny Lane, went to a Strawberry Fields, all those times In My Life, There were times I wanted to hold her hand. But, I knew it wasn't the time yet, so I decided to Let it be for a while, and there Something in the way she moves that attracts me, I don't know what is it, though. Is it her beautiful eyes? No, is it her personality? Her personality, I can't stop rethinking that I like her personality, they say that a person should not be judged by his or her skin color, race, or anything. It's about a person's personality, the person's personality is the answer, nobody cares if you are ugly or beautiful, but the personality of that person is the better answer to that objection.

************************

I went to my living room to see my friends awake, watching a series, it was Stranger Things. I asked them:

"..Hey, guys. When did y'all wake up? I mean- What time..?"  
"Uhh, an hour ago," Ron answered,  
"Oh, by the way, John, why did you cry last night?" Kenneth asked  
"Oh... That, Uhh, God only knows what I'd be without her, y'know. And by the way, thanks for staying with me last night."  
"No problem, man. We'll be here for you. We know you sleep alone here." Kenneth said.  
"Oh, and by the way. Any presents for me?"  
"Oh, no. Crap, I forgot, here. Have $300, oh, Ronald has something to say by the way what is it, Ron? Oh, and by the way, C'mere Micha here's a necklace." Kenneth answered  
"Wait What?! Holy- Thank you, Ken!" Micha said, blushing  
"No problem, Mich," Kenneth said, blushing as well.  
"...Can I say it to John, now. Ken, hmph? oh and by the way, stop flexing your significant other, like half of us in this room have no significant other..."  
"Yeah! Ron, and you, John and I, have significant others, and at least the five of you guys doesn't have," Kenneth said, laughing  
"...Ken, for the love of God, stop for a while. Oh, and by the way, John. You know the One Piece manga collection that I brought here, right? I bought all of it for you, John. I know you wanted to complete mangas for so long," Ronald said to me,  
"Wait, are you serious about that, Ron? How'll I pay you back?"  
"No Need," he said. Smiling  
"No, I insist, how much was it all?"  
"It didn't cost me much, just pay me 500 and I'm fine."  
"Ok," I said

I went to my room to get my wallet from my bag. When I opened my bag, I saw a picture of Shino... Wait, Shino..? Oh, Shino Kobayashi, a Japanese transferee, she has the same personality as Zelda, Crap, now I've got to pick one out of them? Then, I heard my phone ringing, I brought my phone out of my pocket, and I... I was surprised by who was calling me. It was Zelda...

*****************

I told my friends that all of us are gonna drive to the hospital to see her. 

"Hey...she's finally awake, John?" Marla asked  
"Yes...yes she is...Oh, and Hey, uh...guys want me to play a song...? So...it won't be awkward, that it's so silent here?" I ask  
"Yeah, sure," Ken answered  
"...how about the Beatles?" Marla suggested  
"Yeah, what song?" I ask  
"Hey, Jude or Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds?" Michaella said  
"Aight, vote," I said  
"I want Lucy in the Sky before Hey, Jude," Marla said  
"Yeah, me too," I say  
"Hey, Jude before Lucy," Ken said  
"Ronald and Michaella, we need your votes," I said  
"Eh, I want Lucy," Ronald answered  
"Yeah, Me too," Michaella said  
"Oi! Am I the ONLY one that wanted Hey, Jude first?"  
"Yeah, so...Lucy in the Sky first?" I asked  
"Yeah...it's four votes after all..." Marla said, laughing

I put out my phone and gave it to Marla to connect it to Bluetooth in my car and told her to use Spotify, I have a playlist on my phone where it's all just Beatle songs. Lucy in the Sky was the first one in my playlist.

"Yo, Lucy in the Sky totally rocks, not gonna lie," Kenneth said  
"Better than modern singers. They cannot be replaced." I say  
"That's facts," Marla said  
"Let's sing along, Shall we?"

We started singing along to Lucy, Not realizing that all our troubles seemed so far away, but that one thought in me that made me remember all the troubles is the fact that, all those things that happened in the last month, is truly traumatizing to me. It scarred me for the rest of my life. But, the only choice I've had is to accept the fact that, it is the past, no need to think about the past, and no need to think about the bad things that happened in life. It's time to think about what the future will give us. I guess once you've accepted the truth, your life would get better once you've grown up to be a wonderful person in the near future...

*******************

We've finally arrived at the hospital, Can't wait to see Zelda, her Beautiful, Piercing eyes. I can't wait to hold her hand. But, when we're already in the room, Zelda asked the others to wait outside except me. I think she's gonna say something to me.

"Hey..." I said  
"Hi..."  
"Uh...is there something you want to talk about?" I ask her  
"I, I heard what you said when I was in a coma. You just confessed to me...?"  
"Yeah- I- I- I like you."  
"I'm sorry, but...we do not match...You're better off with Kobayashi, I'm sorry...I also knew a long time ago that you liked that you like me, it was obvious. I'm so sorry. Plus, I don't know if Ronald told you this, but we're together. I'm sorry." She said, voice cracking, starting to cry "I know that, I used to have feelings for you. But, I've moved on John. I'm sorry." tears coming out of her eyes.  
"I- I don't know what to say, but I'm fine with it." Tears coming out of my eyes. "Half of what I said, is meaningless...but I say it just to reach you..." I say  
"I'm terribly sorry, John. But we're going to still be friends, right?"  
"Yeah...we're still friends." I try to smile at her, with tears coming out of my eyes.

I'm sorry...

*************************************

"You guys know the song Here Comes the Sun?" I ask them  
"Yeah...it was the song where I cried, at my brother's funeral...Oh, Marcus..." Michaela said  
"Wait, Micha. Marcus is...your brother?" I asked her  
"Yeah, did Marcus tell you about me?" she asked  
"No...not at all...but I kept noticing you when I am in your house, I was too shy back then to ask your name..." I said  
"Oh, at least you know me now, we're friends now...all of us, and not to offend you or anything, who is your significant other?" Micha asked.  
"Oh," I looked at Zelda, and she whispered to me, "It's okay...I'll be fine with Ron..."  
"Shino Lucy Kobayashi...the Japanese transferee...I liked her...ever since she moved to this school, the first time I've looked at her. She's innocent. It made me forget all the things that happened in the past. I... I hope we'll be together, for the whole entirety of my life...now, should I get my guitar and, sing to, uh. Lighten the mood a little bit?" I asked  
"Yeah, sure," I said while going to the cabinet in Zelda's hospital room. I've thought about who'll be my actual significant other, sadly I cannot process who will be in the future. But I don't care, I won't hurt myself because of the one thing that happened a while ago.

"Aight, hold onto y'all seats, cause this is going to be a wild ride through our emotions," I said to them, starting to strum my guitar.

Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun, and I say it's all right  
Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here...

**************************************

There are things I've wanted to do and tell my significant other in the future.  
One: Sing Julia to her. Her other nickname is Julia because Shino means Julia in Japanese. According to dumbass Kenneth...  
Two. Take her to the Strawberry Fields at Penny Lane.  
Three. Be with her forever...

Those are my three wishes, to try to be with someone, I mean- to be with Shino. And Kenneth said something about me when we were at school:  
"Hey, John. Shino is (I think) making it obvious that she likes you." Kenneth whispered to me  
"Yeah, I like her too, y'know. But why do I want Zelda instead of her?" I ask  
"Hmmm, maybe you just can't choose who do you like. I mean- it's hard to pick, I feel you, bro. It's hard to pick between Erika and Michaella, but look at me now! I picked the right person...the ones that will be with me...until the very end, y'know." Kenneth said.  
"Crap, do I really have to pick?" I ask  
"Yup!" he said "But, do not pick the person who is beautiful on the outside but bad on the inside. Pick the one that may be ugly on the outside, but with a beautiful personality on the inside." Kenneth added  
"Oh, Okay. I mean- Zelda and Shino have the same personality, they're both beautiful, but..."  
"But what?"  
"It's nothing..."  
"C'mon bro, you trust me, right?"  
"Okay, fine...I kinda wanna pick Shino though...Zelda and I might not be fit to be with each other...Shino Lucy...I hope she accepts what kind of person I am..."  
"Yeah, she will, bro! Don't lose hope...Your friends are just here...no matter what happens, even if we split ways and go to different schools...just don't lose hope. Please. As your friend, promise me."  
"Yeah, Okay, Whatever. I promise," I say laughing at what I said  
"Hey! Did you really mean that? Or not?"  
"Yes, I mean it. Now shut up, English subject is starting..."  
"Ok."

All those times, I just want to look outside of our classroom windows, seeing Blackbirds flying around, then leaving the school grounds...I was only waiting for the moment to arrive, me and Shino...being together, not leaving each other's side...I bet that she is also waiting for that very moment to arrive...both of us right now are making it obvious that we like each other...the thoughts in my head are singing Blackbird...that's how it reminds me that two of those birds, can't fly for all their life, but at least they are together, in their whole life...I'd like to think that when Julia (Shino) and I were at the beach, her hair of floating sky is shimmering, glimmering...in the sun, in the bright, bright sun. Her face shining, Her eyes glimmering, us staring at each other. But I've just Let it Be...thinking that it wouldn't happen, even though, I still have hope...and when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me...that's how many hope I have, just for a girl...my life has been truly depressing, all those months and years, I have encountered and defeated all those things that come in my way, I just Let it Be. They say is to just Let your own problems be and they'll just fade away, just like bruises and scars. But the scar I have in my heart, won't fade away, no matter how I let them be. It just...won't fade away...it has been scaring me for months, and now, piece by piece. The bruises and scars are slowly fading away. Just because I have been letting them be...

****************************

"Hmph, Let it Bee, huh?" Kenneth said  
"Yeah, the song is called Let it, Bee, wait no. It's Let it BE not let it bee, hmph, I can't see the reason why Michaella picked you."  
"OI! at least I have a significant other."  
"Wow, it was just a joke peasant," I said, laughing  
"Peasant, just Let it Be," Kenneth said

When Kenneth said that. It hit me, something in my mind just went to my heart and stabbed it, hurting me...my mind, I just can't stop thinking about that one time In My Life. Scarring and bruising me again, my heart can't get any rest because of those...and they say that there is no way out in life, nobody can escape this, like, nobody can, the world is just a cruel place where we suffer through a lot of things...they say that you should only leave it be, yeah...just 

Let it Be...

*****************************

July 23, 2020

I woke up, thinking that I cried myself to sleep last night, this the first time...I've been heartbroken, but, I'm trying to be strong and all...for just for one girl, after all...

*******************************

Half of what I say is meaningless,  
but I say it just to reach you, Julia...

The first verses of Julia are the one that always gets me, it's like, I'm flying into the light of the dark black night. I just want to be free from these thoughts. these thoughts have been breaking me down piece by piece, waiting for me to lose my mind. but I won't give up that easy. just because, I got rejected doesn't mean I shouldn't lose faith in life. that's the challenge. it means don't give up easily...that's our mission and our sole purpose. To live in this world.

******************************

I always think that all my troubles are so far away...but now, I am feeling fine, by the sight of Shino's beautiful eyes...as we were sitting next to each other at lunchtime, her beautiful words, the way she speaks, and the way she looks like...to me, she's an angel...a beautiful angel that is here...to be with me, in the paths I take in life. I've asked her if she can meet me in the hallway

"Yeah, sure," Shino said while going out of the cafeteria, both of us walking, hands nearly held onto each other.  
"This is fine, now...here, I have something to give you. It's a letter, I know, that...you like me, and I like you...Shino Lucy Kobayashi...I like you."  
"Oh, wow. I was actually thinking of giving this letter to you a while ago, but...oh, and by the way, sorry for not calling yesterday. I've had a Hard Day's Night, yesterday. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine." She said, smiling then suddenly, her smile disappeared, "Why are you so gloomy...lately?"  
"It's nothing, I just don't know how to confess to you..."  
"Oh, arigato gozaimasu, John-Kun! Thank you..." she said, smiling, then hugging me,"  
"Woah, there!" I hugged her back, kissing her forehead. I whisper under my breath, "Thank you... I'm thankful that I have you. Arigato, Shino-Chan." I guess I am lucky after all...all those times I've thought that I don't have hope left. at least there is a girl out there, that is still willing to be with me...

(To my dear Shino Lucy, Hmm, where should I start this? Oh, yeah

(To my dear Shino Lucy,  
Hmm, where should I start this? Oh, yeah. Hi,  
My name is John Gabriel Harrison. I made this letter for you because I like you. Kenneth said to me that... You were making it obvious that you like me, I want someone to be by my side forever, and I chose you... Shino.  
Love, John Gabriel  
July 20, 2021)

I made that letter to her three days ago, but I was a coward to not give it to her. But I have built the courage to give it to her. But, I decided that I should read the letter Shino gave to me...

But, I decided that I should read the letter Shino gave to me

(To my dear, John.  
Hi, my name is Shino Lucy Kobayashi, I am the one Japanese transferee. I made this letter for you because I like you. I know that I have been making it obvious that I like you, I want someone to be by my side, this is why I made this letter...  
Love, Shino Lucy

July 19, 2021)  
My face was becoming red, My thoughts are wanting me to go to Shino and hug her so much...but I shouldn't yet, we're still new to this relationship thing. But I should be thankful, that someone is there for me, or else I'll be the only one left that doesn't have a significant other in my friends' group. I was blushing until Kenneth noticed me, asking when the trip to Japan will happen.  
"Yo, bro! When will the trip to Japan happen?"  
"Next week," I say "Why? Don't tell me it's your "Otaku Instincts" again..."  
"Nah, bro! I'm just excited, oh and why are you blushing? Did you ask Shino out?"  
"Quiet down. I don't want anybody knowing this except you guys," I say, blushing really hard, thinking about Shino.  
"Bro...are you serious right now?"  
"Of course I'm serious, what makes you think that, dumbass?"  
"My senses tell me your capping* (*lying) right now,"  
"Oh, yeah? Lemme prove it, I'm going to kiss Shino on her forehead and make her blush,"  
"Yeah, sure go ahead. Lemme see it."

I went to Shino and kissed her forehead, she blushed immediately, Both of us blushed and are embarrassed in front of the whole class, luckily, our teacher wasn't there. As I turned around, I saw Kenneth recording the whole thing, it turns out, he just lied in order for me to do, what a dumbass move, not gonna lie. I'm gonna joke later about Michaella later. But for now, it's time to think about the thoughts in my head. The only thoughts in my head are...always thanking Shino for that moment, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, I've experienced rejects, break ups, but that...that moment is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, it was the first time I've experienced a successful confession...and the whole thing that is in my mind is...

Arigato Gozaimasu, my dear, Shino Lucy Kobayashi... Arigato.

End of Part 2


	3. The Completed Third Part

Friday, July 26, 2021

"Flight 214 is ready to depart in an hour, John. We should go to the gate, I heard there are shops there," Shino said to me, in a hurry, worried sick that we're not going to make it,  
"Shino, you worry too much, do you need a drink or something?" I asked  
"No, let's just go to the gate, we'll buy drinks there." She answered  
"Okay. God, I am so lucky to have you..." I say  
"Me too," she answered back, blushing, then she held my hand and ran to a chair next to the gate of flight 214. We sat down I ask her:

"What flavor?"   
"Hmm, how about grape flavor?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
I went to a 7-11 inside the airport, I saw Kenneth, Michaella, Ronald, and Zelda. They were also buying drinks, Ron and Michaella ran up to me and asked  
"You're with Shino, now?!"   
"Yeah, Yeah. It's not a big deal." I say  
"NO! It's a big deal, you peasant." Micha said  
"Fool, just...let's talk about this once we're in the hotel in Okinawa."   
"Mhm, Ok..?" Michaella said  
"Aight, I'll just buy drinks for Shino and me."  
"Sure! We'll just be sitting to Shino." Kenneth said  
Ok, oh, and by the way, while waiting an hour, you guys should watch or read The Kindaichi Case Files, I brought the manga, so Shino can read it or help us translate what they are saying because it's not the English translation, it's the Japanese edition."  
"Hmm, May I borrow it later?" Ronald asked  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Hey, Ron. I'll just help John with the things he will buy."  
"Ok."

Zelda and I are in 7-11, buying things for our friends, then she asked:  
"How's Shino?"  
"She's doing great, oh, and why'd you ask?"  
"Oh, it's nothing." She said, smiling "She Loves You that much?" She said, laughing at her own joke, it took me so long to realize that she joked about the song She Loves You by the Beatles.  
"Oh, I see what you did there," I said while laughing "How's Ronald by the way?"  
"He's fine, Oh, and by the way. Kyrie, Madison, and Vladimir is coming with us, right?"  
"Yeah, Kyrie and his sister Madison were brought along as well," I said, getting junk food and getting the grape-flavored drink, then I looked at my watch and shouted:  
"Zel! Zel!"  
"What?!"  
"We got to hurry, it's only 15 minutes left until boarding."  
"Yeah, sure. Let's check out right now."  
After all that, we were walking out of 7-11 and we accidentally touched hands. Luckily, Ron and Shino didn't see that. If they did, we're gonna have a very big misunderstanding, the both of us blushed.

*****************************

I finally got back to Shino before they closed the gates, luckily we were allowed to bring the drinks and food in, thank God for that, I already saw Shino sitting next to the window, I picked up a paper and write these:

"しの、本当に気持ちがありますか？" (Shino, do you really have feelings for me?)

I walked up to her and gave it, she blushed and smiled, then she wrote on the paper

"はい、そうです、ジョン" (Yes, I do, John.)

"Oh, and by the way, Shino." I say, "Were you the one in my childhood school? Uhhh, in that Catholic School in Taguig?"   
"Yes, that was me...we were classmates, right?"

"Yeah...we didn't talk to each other back then...but now, we're together now, and I've always wondered why...why our teacher said that you were a Japanese transferee."

"Yeah, I've wondered why...but when I saw you, I feel for you that quick, even though...we don't even know each other yet..."

"Me too, y'know. And I know I used to be a bully to everybody in the past...in grade school..."

"You don't need to be sorry, everybody makes mistakes every time..."

"I- I've made so many mistakes in the past, and I'm scared that I might do those things again...and I feel bad for doing those things, but now, I changed myself, I change the way I live, I changed my life, I mean- My life fully changed when...I saw you, with your beautiful smile when we both saw each other in that classroom...thank you for that." I say, smiling "Thank you..."

"Aww, that's sweet of you, you know, after all the things you've done in the past, that doesn't matter anymore. But the important thing now, is that you've changed the way you are, and I like you for that...I should be the one thanking you." she said, blushing.

"Yeah, I mean- we should be, and you look tired, Shino. You should sleep." I say, not forgetting the words I've said: I've made so many mistakes in the past, and I'm scared that I might do those things again...

"Yeah, I'm tired, may I sleep on your shoulder?" She asked"  
"You can," I say, smiling at her, and I've thought to myself that, I'm so lucky to have her, but...if I'm almost telling myself how lucky I am, it's probably because I am afraid of asking myself how happy I am, and that's the worst thing I've thought this year, telling myself how lucky I am but not asking myself how happy I am...and seeing Shino laying on my shoulder, I've wanted to pat her head and kiss her head so that she would know I'd never fool her, and her arms wrapping around my arms, saying my name minutes after minutes, she's probably dreaming about the both of us...being together at the end, and...I've never thought that, I'd be with someone like her...and the only thing I want to say to her in the end, in the future, is just to thank her for being with me, for every day...and I like that, and I think that in the future as well, she'd want to thank me for being with her despite she...she doesn't have anyone in her life, her parents died, she has been living alone, she left her aunt's home when she was fourteen, then she worked at a restaurant as a cashier, and I feel bad for her, the things that happened in the course of her life, and the only thing I want to do when I'm with her, is to give her a nice, loving home, and a person the loves her the way her parents loved her when she was a child when they were still alive...and I'd want to say this to her:

ありがとうございました... (Thank you...)

**************************************

The time was as slow as ever. Shino was still snoozing peacefully on my shoulder for at least three hours, which gave me time to appreciate her; everything about her. The flight was nineteen hours long with an added stop; quite frankly, the longest flight I've had in the past years I've lived — And here I am, used to be scared of taking planes. Sure I still am scared, but the one that is keeping me calm from this trepidation during the flight is Shino. Looking at Shino's adorable face on my shoulder was enough to send butterflies down my stomach, and also distract my convulsing anxiety. I try my best not to move so I would not wake her up; she needs to rest, I know she stayed awake all night yesterday...

*********************

She is always clingy, I always knew from the start - and the funny thing that happened was when we were still living in Taguig City in the Philippines; we forgot that one moment that we actually talked to each other once. And she was so clingy afterward, and always, like every day. We walked home together, but... I don't know how I forgot those moments, yet I still laugh at the thought where she's teasing me in my room, at my parent's house...and the funny thing is that I have like... the personality of a Tsundere. I was so mean to her back then. She told me this while she teased me, it was six years ago:

"Hmmm, let me guess who your crush is," she said, lips quirking up with optics glinting in joy. "Oi, it's none of your business, Shino. Don't you dare tease me..." I responded tone laced with a bit of annoyance and eyes softly glaring at her.

"Come on! Please...?"  
"Oh my God, you're so annoying... Fine! Go, Shoot your guess."  
"Hmmm," she put her fingers on her chin, feigning childish innocence and curiosity on her visage, "I think...It's me!"

My face bloomed in crimson red when she said that, heartbeats hastening at the blunt statement.

"N-no! I-I don't!"  
"Come on, Johan, just admit it!" she claimed as she said my nickname to taunt me even more. "It's not like I like you or anything, I-I don't have feelings for you!"  
"Hmmm, How will I let it out of you?" she said mischievously, a cheeky smile and playful eyes gracing her, "How about, I got too close to you?"  
"O-Oi! I just said I-I don't have feelings for you! Come on, Shino! Stop it!"  
"Come on...just admit it."  
"...Fine! But, it's not like I like you or anything, and get the hell out of my personal space, please." I said as she was practically clinging onto my body like a koala to its bamboo.  
"Ooh, so...you actually like me?"  
"Yes! Yes, I do! Since we were in grade six!" I screamed unexpectedly, pouted, and face reddening even more if that's even possible. "And, if you think that I hate you, like every day. It's not that...it's because I don't want you to get hurt in the situations I am always in, I'm sorry for being harsh."  
"It's fine Johan...besides, I also have something to confess," she stated, which caught my attention, even if she always had it. Though, this particular statement immediately took my interest, intrigue bubbling up my throat.  
"Mhm? What is it? And by the way, stop calling me Johan. It's gettin' on my nerves, please." I said, feigning irritation, then quickly added a favor.  
"Ok, and here goes my confession. I-I liked you also when we were in grade six." her face competed for mine in which was the reddest.  
"Really?" I said to her, my face becoming even redder, "W-Why? I know that I'm a bad influence on you."  
"I know...but you've changed a lot, I mean, a lot, in the past years. Even now, this grade. You have...changed a lot, and I'm sorry for repeating the same thing over and over again, am I annoying you? S-should I leave?"  
"N-no...it's fine, you can stay here if you want."

And after reminiscing about that moment in grade seven, I'd still laugh at the moments where she clung to my arm, teasing me and calling me Johan. And all those reminiscing, I didn't notice that we have made a stop, we stopped in the United Kingdom just to get gas, I didn't wake her up, but I moved her head to the other side because I need to go to the bathroom of the plane.

************************

I saw Zelda there, waiting for someone to get out of the bathroom. She noticed me and I try not to make eye contact with her. Then I stayed next to her while waiting for the person that's taking so long in the bathroom. She asked:

"How's Shino? She okay?"  
"Yeah," I said, not even making the slightest bit of eye contact with her. No glimpse at all. "How's Ronald?"  
"He's fine. He's just sleeping."  
"Oh," thinking clearly that I don't know what to talk about, I guess I'll recommend her some good mangas to read. "Hey, uh...Have you read the Kobayashi Ga Kawai Sugite Tsurai? (So Cute it Hurts)"  
"Hmmm, what's the plot?" she asked, "Is it Shoujo?"  
"Yup, it's a Shoujo manga. And, hmm. The plot? It's about two twins, a boy, and a girl, the boy fell for the girl from his twin sister's school, while the girl fell for the boy in her twin brother's school. They Cross-Dress because the twin brother failed in history, and they did that in one whole week, oh I won't say the whole plot, just read it."  
"Hmm, it's Cliche'd. It's basically all shoujo manga ever made."  
"Yup. oh, he already left the bathroom, wait..." I said, looking back at the person that left the bathroom, I bet he was thinking that Zelda and I didn't notice him, but he was wrong. "it was Kenneth? Why was he in the bathroom for so long?"  
"That's suspicious, not gonna lie," Zelda said, trying not to laugh, "Aight, I really need to go. I'll see you later when we land in Okinawa, well I'll see you like for five seconds after going out of the bathroom, but see you later."

****************************

When I got back to my seat, Shino was already awake.  
"Hey, there. How's your sleep? I know you didn't sleep yesterday." I ask her, sounding worried,  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Your shoulder was soft as a pillow, and aw, you've made me blush, you really sounded worried." She said, face reddening like a strawberry. "Wow, you're worried about me? That was the first time you were worried about someone? Riiight?" she says, my heart beating so fast, her childish persona is still in her.  
"Y-Yeah, and it's because I want you by my side, and I don't want anyone to take you away from me. And what is this feeling called? I knew it...I'm a lame person."  
"N-No! You're not a lame person! And...I think, what you're feeling is...Jealousy?"

That took me thirty seconds to realize that, and which that made me so embarrassed that I need to sit down and cover my face, becoming redder, and then:

"Johan! Come on! There's no need to be embarrassed" she says as my nickname to make me more embarrassed. Hearing her say that nickname again, after all those years, made my heart beat faster than Eminem's rapping. "Come on, Johan! You're not lame!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, what'd you think that I was gonna answer?"  
"N-Nothing, oh, and by the way, may I sleep on your shoulder? I'm tired."  
"Sure."  
"Shino..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for being there for me," I say, smiling and blushing at the same time,  
"Yeah, thank you too." She said.  
"I'll always be there, no matter where I am, I'll always be Here, There, and Everywhere..." I say to her.

I promise that I'll always be Here, There, and Everywhere...

****************************

"Hey. Hey, John. Wake up. We're in Okinawa now." said Shino, her voice was soft, she'd smile while looking at me. Our eyes connect.  
"H-Huh?" I say, before yawning, my eyes still want to close, but due to Shino's eyes. I just want to look at her eyes, and that made me forget that I'd want to sleep.  
"We're already in Okinawa." She says, smiling, voice still soft, warm. It makes my heart beat faster.   
"Oh, uh, can you help me up?" I ask her, my heart still beating fast,  
"Woah! Johan, you're heavy!" says Shino, laughing  
"Hey, I'm not that heavy, I'm average."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Heh, I'm lucky that I'm taller than you," I say, laughing, Shino's face becoming red, pretending to be a tsundere  
"Hey! At least I'm smarter, Hmph!" says Shino as she has a mad blushing-tsundere kind of face look.  
"Oh, come on. I was just joking. Let's just get off the plane. And help me with the bags, will you?"  
"Hmph! Fine." Her face still red, probably because of me teasing her on how she teased me.

*****************************

At that point, I was the one carrying all of the luggage, I'd give Shino one bag so that it's balanced,  
"Shino, here. Carry this. All of them are so heavy, what'd you put in your bag?" I say, with an annoyed tone  
"Ok, oh, and by the way. Eleanor texted me, she and Vladimir got together."  
"Wait, what is the last name of Eleanor again?"  
"Eleanor Julia Rigby," She says, laughing, probably because her parents named her Eleanor Julia, because of the two Beatles songs, Eleanor Rigby and Julia, I was surprised that her last name was Rigby.  
"Oh, yeah. And it's ironic that she has the name of Eleanor Rigby, the woman that died being unknown, and Julia, the one that the late John Lennon wrote."  
"True."  
"Oh, and where is the hotel we're staying at?"  
"Hmmm, I'll check," she says, looking at her phone, "We're gonna be at the Grand Cabin Hotel. It's not far from the airport."  
"Mhm."

After one long wait for a cab, they finally got to the hotel in time

"Finally! We're here!" Shino shouted happily while I am embarrassed that the people in the lobby were looking at us...weirdly  
"Shhh, Shino! Don't shout-"  
"I know, John," she says while her finger is on my lip "Don't worry, and if you're wondering why we don't have a tour guide, I'll be because I lived in Okinawa, though this is not where I was born though, I was born in Tokyo. But there is one confusing thing, I was born in Tokyo, I lived in Okinawa until I was five years old, and I lived in the Philippines for my whole life, then I moved to the USA."  
"Oh God, that is confusing as hell."

We'd continue to walk down the hallway of the hotel to go to the elevator, I pressed the button to call the elevator, and the elevator is on the second floor, is it's just quick.

"Hey, the elevator is here." I say, "What floor?"  
"The fifth floor," Shino says before I clicked the fifth-floor button, "Hey, the fifth-floor button was clicked, bro I-"  
"Yeah, I know what you're gonna say, you are going to say "Why'd you ask even though you already clicked the button?" amirite?"  
"Yeah."  
"I was just asking if it was right."

The elevator stopped at the second, people came in, third, people came in, rinse, and repeat. It took long until we stopped at the fifth floor. And when we finally arrive there, we walked to our room and I opened the doors, it was beautiful. We can see the beach, the pool, and the city skylines. And there was only one bed, a king-size bed.

"Hey, uh. Wanna sleep first?" I ask Shino, taking my shoes off, removing my jacket.   
"Yeah, sure. I didn't have enough sleep last night."   
"Aight, I'll take the left side." I said while going to lay down on the bed, "Damn. It's so comfortable."

Shino would lay down next to me, I can feel her soft, warm hands on me, hugging me closer to her.

"I...I don't want to lose you, John."  
"I don't want to lose you too," I say, blushing, hand on her hand, gripping tight. "I want to be with you forever, no matter what happens to us, I want to be with you, forever. Remember my promise? That I'll be Here, There, and Everywhere?"  
"Yes, I do, John."

I turn around and kiss her on the forehead, letting her know that I care for her, and she'd kiss me on the cheeks back.

"Let's go to sleep Shino, it's okay if we wake up at night, because Japan is beautiful at night, and it's even more beautiful if I'm with you," I say, blushing and smiling at the same time  
"Aww, That made me blush, John-sempai"  
"Don't-- never mind."

Roughly three hours later, 8:30 pm 

"Shino, wake up. We can go out and shop and have a date?"  
"Hmm, John-senpai, I want to sleep."  
"I guess I'll have to go without you then."  
"Okay! Fine, come on."

******************************

Shino and I are out looking for a good restaurant to have a eat in.

"Do you want ramen?" I ask, "With Takoyaki?  
"I just want ramen, besides. I'm allergic to Takoyaki," she says  
"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind."  
"I heard Sam's at the Sea Awase is a great restaurant." She says  
"Yeah, sure. It's not that far anyway."

After a long walk, we tired each other out, but hey, at least we arrived at the restaurant. But the problem is... there are so many people in the restaurant. Well, I guess We Can Work It Out. There's no point in trying if we don't work it out.

"Hey, Shino. there's a table there, for two. Nobody is sitting in it. Go, quick. I'll just order."  
"Okay."

I went into the restaurant. Waiting in the line, there were at least five-six people in the line, and I was surprised that the one in front of me was Eleanor.

"Hey, Eleanor," I say, not knowing what to say next  
"Hey, John. By the way, I have something to say to you."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Vladimir and I are together now." she says "And by the way, I hope you and Shino didn't hear something from our room last night."  
"I heard that you guys are together now," I say "Shino and I's room are next to you guy's room?"  
"Yup."  
"I won't bother asking what happened," I say, smirking  
"Oh, John, you haven't changed since grade six."  
"Hey! We're in college now. No need to think back to the past."  
"Yeah, I know. But it's good memories. It's great to look back in the past to remember the good ones."  
"True,"

What Eleanor said is true, it doesn't matter if it's great or not, It's the choice that you would do if you want or don't want to look back in the past just to remember the good things, and I always feel like I wanted to be sad and depressed if I remember the good things that happened, holy- I just can't...I really can't. There was that one time, one time in my life. Where my friend and I cried, messaging each other, it turned from revealing secrets to a frickin' dramatic movie. Both of us cried so hard, both of us really wanted to try and go back in time, to see each other, but no, we learned it the hard way, even though they invented the time machine to go back to the past, it's not Back to the Future or anything. It's real life. You all have to learn everything the hard way. And back then, whenever I see Shino or any other friends back then, I feel emotional, but I keep it a secret from everyone I know and love because I don't want them to feel bad and that one message I still remember from my friend, was:

"I just don't want to lose you guys and it's so hard to see you guys go one by one- but it seems so impossible you know?"

I cried so hard at that, then she sent another one back then

"I'm just here, John."

I rarely feel emotions back then, I was that one kid in school that doesn't show his true colors, but everything changed when she sent that,

"you can still smile when you're sad, don't worry."

Thank you, Erina Mckenzie. Thank you for being there for me, thank you for letting out my true colors. I'll look forward to our friendship. I thought, smiling, tears coming out of my eyes.

"Thank you," I say, under my breath. "I'll look forward to our friendship, that is never-ending."

**************************************************

I've always wondered why kids these days like music with a lot of swearing and stuff, some of them are even thinking that they were born in the wrong generation. I, for one, was majorly confused on why they think that way today. And it's true. I remember the news from last year when it was quarantine, the whole world was panicking because of the virus brought by China. But hey, at least they've found a cure in December. Good news, amirite? The people in the Beatles community on Reddit were so mad. I'm glad I still have a screenshot of it to reminisce in those nostalgic memories, though. And good heavens, it does bring a laugh from me.

The worst part is, he had a tattoo of him walking in front of the Beatles down Abbey Road and saying "I've got more slaps than the Beatles" It was unacceptable to me, It felt like I first heard John saying "more popular than Jesus" but I know it ...

The worst part is, he had a tattoo of him walking in front of the Beatles down Abbey Road and saying "I've got more slaps than the Beatles" It was unacceptable to me, It felt like I first heard John saying "more popular than Jesus" but I know it was a bad thing, but John didn't deserve to be murdered. All that John wanted was peace, and peace only. He's not wrong about peace, we almost got world war three, because of the heated fights of Syria and Russia, but hey, At least there is no world war three.

******************************

"John, you're next," Eleanor says, with a tone that says she wanted to be elsewhere but still stayed to support, "I'm going to my table now, go on."  
"Ara, Ara. Eleanor, I know." I replied, teasingly, as I know it'll annoy Eleanor"  
"Sheesh, don't ara me you weeb" her eyes rolled playfully.  
"Shut up, the woman that died being unknown,"  
"Oof, that hit me," she said, tone still in a bore  
"It was just a joke," I responded, laughing "How's Vlad?" the topic immediately changed. If I were to talk about the same 'ol thing, it'd be a bland conversation.  
"He's fine, just developing some games and stuff."  
"So, what happened in the hotel?" I asked, smugly smirking  
"N-Nothing, don't bother asking-" she stuttered, blushing heavily. Finally, a reaction.

"Sure. Why not," I said, smirking

********************

After ordering food, I went to the table where Shino was sitting, looking at her phone, laughing at what Marla sent her, she has a beautiful smile, her laugh is soothing, it makes me wanna laugh as well,

After ordering food, I went to the table where Shino was sitting, looking at her phone, laughing uncontrollably at what Marla sent her. She had a beautiful smile that graced her lovely visage, which made my world shine a little better. Her laugh is soothing, too, it makes me wanna laugh as well - it's music to my ears. Everything about her was so perfect, that I feel wobbly, in a good way.

"What're you laughing at, Shino?" I asked curiosity piqued.  
"Oh, it's just a picture of you in grade nine."  
"Hol' up, lemme see that!" I claimed, trying to grab her phone. What I saw made my eyes widen.  
"Holy- Delete that!" I screeched, with a nervous laugh in the end.  
"No, it's our memories, besides, no need to be embarrassed. It's my remembrance of you...from grade nine."  
"Hmph, fine, Oh, and should I grow out my mustache and go for a John Lennon look? Wearing glasses feels boring now."  
"Yeah, you should go for it. Wait...the John Lennon from the A Day in the Life music video?"  
"Yup."  
"Go for it. You have round glasses, the same hair...but you're not British, you're Filipino, are you fine with that?"  
"Eh, that's fine."

*****************************

I was on the phone with Jude, he kept saying things as fast as a rapper can rap.

"HeydidyouknowthatCarljustconfessedtosomeone?"  
"Uh, excuse me? Can you, uhh...say that slower?"  
"Hey, did you know that Carl justconfessedtosomeone?"  
"Ayo, I just heard "Hey, did you know that Carl" Can you repeat the ones after Carl?"  
"Carl just confessed to someone."  
"To whom?"  
"to MJ."  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yeah."

***************************

I don't know why, but lately, I have been feeling depressed. I just had a fight with Isaiah, it was a really toxic friendship if you ask me. He always says "I'm proud to be toxic." I have been longing to unfriend him, but I can't because he is a great friend, but I don't know what has gotten into him, is it because of the community he's in? No, it was because I said "Shut up, I am in a bad mood, nobody cares if you say no, Nobody cares if you say no, nobody even cares about you, you need to die and I don't care how you die, just die, I don't even care about you. Nobody wanted your opinion," right after I sent that, I immediately said sorry because I was in a bad mood because my father was drunk. "I'm sorry, I don't mean it. I was just in a bad mood." But life is very short, one day we never know that we are already dead, there was really no time for fighting and fussing with my friend, I have always thought that it is a crime, so I'll ask him once again, to try and see it my way, Only time will tell if I'm right or wrong. While he sees his way. There was a chance that we'll fall apart before too long, there was one thing I want to say to him, that We Can Work It Out.

In fact, life is actually VERY short. Friendships last forever, and fights don't really last this long because it was just because I was feeling down and sick. I didn't mean what I said to him, I knew it was too cruel, I should have thought of what I was gonna say, like seriously, I should have thought about it before sending it. It kinda broke my friendship with him, it must've hurt him so much that he blocked me, I really hope that he unblocks me and talk with me again, and make up, like how friends do if they fight. Only time will really say if I am right or wrong, but I won't unfriend Isaiah, he's a great friend, the only thing I'm thinking right now is the both of us making up and saying...

There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long, we can work it out, my friend...

We Can Work It Out...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, wake up, Honey, Wake up," Shino says, trying to wake me up.  
"H-Huh?"  
"Let's go, it's our last day in Japan. We have to get ready for tomorrow too because tomorrow morning is our flight."  
"Uh- Oh, yeah," I say, trying to sit up, yet feeling the pain in my back. "Ugh, it hurts. Lay with me a bit, please?"  
"Hmm, Yeah sure," she says, walking back to the bed, "Need me to apply Vicks?"  
"...yeah, it really hurts."  
Shino went to the cabinet where we put our luggage and bags there...and when she was coming back to me, her face looked...sad

"Hey, why are you sad?" I ask her, sounding concerned and worried  
"O-oh, it's n-nothing, John."  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
"F-Fine...I have been hiding this from you but...when you were with Zelda, I-I have always known that I wasn't the one you've wanted...but yet when we're together now...it still hurts me."

Silence, Silence in the whole room, nobody was talking.

"..."  
"Shino, why? I know that- You know that I've had a crush on you back then, you know? I've wanted to be with you since we were in high school..."  
"You keep saying to me back then how Zelda was perfect, and my feelings inside of me have been hurting me...I-I'm sorry," she says to me, starting to cry, I try my best to sit up and wipe her tears "You would always talk about how pretty she was, and nice...and how you thought she was perfect, and that's how I felt about you,"  
"Shino, don't-"  
"I know you don't want me to cry. but I can't help it. I'm sorry."  
"It's- It's fine. Come here, let's just go to sleep, we still have time tomorrow or tonight to shop. Come here. I'm sorry that I've not noticed that, I'm sorry."

I'm sorry...

******************************

"Shino..." I say, in a calm and soothing voice "Wake up, we have to spend our last night in Japan."  
"Hmm, Okay," I say, in a raspy voice, back still hurting but can handle it, "How was your sleep, hun?"  
"It was fine. Cuddling you was a great idea, You were warm. And I was cold. I used you as a pillow, too."  
"You sweat on me, didn't you?" I ask, needing some answers,  
"Nope, oh, and I heard Zelda and Ronald fighting in the hallway a while ago when you were asleep, want to check on them both?"  
"Hmm, sure. I want to know what happened between those two couples."

**************************************

"RONALD YOU'RE A PIECE OF CRAP YOU KNOW THAT?!" Zelda shouted while Shino and I are just at the table, eating while listening and I thought "Sigh...glad we are in a private room"  
"WHAT DID I DO? IT'S NOT LIKE I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE!" Ronald shouted back, Shino whispered to me "Oof, that must've been hurt", and the both of us silently laugh, but we stopped quickly because this is serious.  
"OH, YEAH? EXPLAIN THIS. YOU'VE SLEPT WITH MICHAELLA! KENNETH'S HERE, WE ALL NEED TO EXPLAIN...except those two in the corner, John and Shino Lucy are not part of this."  
"IT'S OBVIOUS THAT THEY AREN'T, WE REALLY NEED TO TALK, THE FOUR OF US, YOU, I, KENNETH AND MICHAELLA!"  
"UGH! STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE RIGHT NOW! WE WERE JUST DRUNK, RIGHT KENNETH?!" Zelda shouted at Ronald. "YOU'VE REALLY LEFT ME SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK, YOU KNOW? YOU'VE PROMISED TO ME THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE A GOOD BOYFRIEND TO ME, AND YET YOU DID THIS? HEH, I SHOULD'VE NOT FOLLOWED YOU, I ENDED UP FALLING INTO YOUR ARMS, I SHOULD'VE BEEN WITH EITHER JOHN OR VLADIMIR, BUT I CAN'T CAUSE THEY HAVE THEIR OWN LIVES."  
I gasped, Vladimir and Marla were sitting next to each other. Shino was looking at me and Eleanor and Marla were looking at Vladimir "What? Oi, why are you both looking at me like that?" Vladimir asked Eleanor and Marla at the same time "...were you even listening to what Zelda said?" Marla said to Vlad "Of Course? What did you think of me? Deaf?" He said, Chuckling "No, I think of you as an idiot." Marla said back, Vladimir is obviously hurt from that. "IT'S FRICKING 2021 RONALD! TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF 2021 AND YET YOU CHEATED, EH. I'M GOING. I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU'VE LET ME SLOW DANCE IN THE DARK LIKE THAT! I KNOW WHY YOU'VE DONE IT. YOU HAVE "DEPRESSION AND PAIN?" WELL, IT HURTS ME MORE THAT YOU'VE MADE ME DANCE IN THE DARK, YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME GO MANY MONTHS FROM NOW. AND YOU WOULDN'T GET IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T FEEL TRUE PAIN! AND I'VE FELT PAIN WHEN I LOST MY TRUE SELF, BEST FRIEND AND MY FAMILY, IN FACT. YOU THOUGHT THAT I STILL HAVE A FAMILY AT HOME, NO! I'M ALL ALONE. AND NOBODY EVEN CARED FOR ME, AND YOU JUST FRICKING PLAYED WITH ME YOU IDIOT! I'M LEAVING!"

"Hey, Shino, want to come with me? I'll comfort Zelda," I say to Shino  
"Nah, I'll comfort this dude and the couple here. Go to her."

***************************

"Hey, Zel. I'm sorry about what happened. I know it hurts, but you have to live with it. There are many people out there. You and Ronald are great, both of you guys can get crazy when drunk, but in reality. You guys are better together." I say while hugging her, back hurting but trying my best to hide the pain  
"T-thank y-you, J-John." She says, in a raspy voice, crying,   
"No problem, just remember that Shino and I'll be here for you."

That time, when I've gotten older in the future, I'll soon realize that there are some things in the past that you can't return to, no matter how much it hurts to remember that past, you just need to bear the pain and move on, you cannot go back to the past and change it. Because it's not possible. Some things are meant to stay in the past...

*****************************

"You know, John? I didn't know why I turned you down, back in February. But I know that you've wanted Shino instead of me, right?" Zelda says to me, voice still raspy and there are still tears in her eyes  
"I mean- Shino and I had been best friends when we were kids. To be honest, she was my first love, back then, I haven't had the courage to confess to her, and now, I didn't even know that she liked me back, even though I am harsh on her," I say, crying with her  
"Harsh?" she asked  
"I meant by that is I'm overprotective of my friends. Especially of Shino, back then, she was so fragile that only a few words from her bullies are gonna give depression and drive her to kill herself, y'know? I just don't want her to get away from me, I want her by my side so I can protect her until the next lifetime. I just want to slow dance with her. Even in the dark, just the two of us, alone in a dark room. Just...slow dancing."  
"Wow, s-she must h-have b-been so much lucky to have you."  
"You're also lucky to have Ron, y'know? For all the years I've known him, he is a great guy, he's also protective of the ones he loves, especially you, he would do anything to keep you safe, to keep you happy, he won't leave you Slow Dancing in the Dark...remember that, and promise me that even though we're just friends, please take care of yourself, We don't know if there is a life where you were mine and I was yours...please, eat well, rest, and we'll still be together in the end as friends. Maybe in that lifetime, We'll both be slow dancing in the dark together...I'll love you in that lifetime..."  
"Thank you...John, for being there for me in my dark times...thank you."  
"I thank you too, Zel, for being there for me, Thank you."

Thank you for all the things that we've done together in the past, I wish that there'll be a life where we're together, forever...

******************************

Six Years Later, Shino and John's Wedding, July 17, 2026

Finally, my wedding, I have been with Shino for six years now, damn. We really are made for each other, and a while ago, she announced that she is pregnant with twins. We both decided the names for both the girl and the boy, the girl's gonna be Asuka and the boy is gonna be Shinji, Shino and I love the anime called Evangelion, that's why we got to name them that. and then I heard Zelda calling for me, I went outside

"Hey, uh, do you need something?" I say while holding a glass of champagne in my hand 

"I..just want to talk to you about something." Eyes sparkling while she said that "I know that...this is late, but. I think that I have found the perfect person for me back then, six years ago, wanna play a guessing game?"

"Yeah...yeah, sure," I say, "Do I have hints or something?"

"Yup," she says while giggling, "Why'd you ask? It's obvious that there are hints. Okay, your first hint is, they love the Beatles, and their favorite Beatle is John Lennon."

"Oh, that's easy. It's Vladimir?"

"No, you dummy, here's another hint. His favorite food is...Ice Cream, the flavor is...Strawberry."

"Oh, That's hard. I bet it's...Kenneth?"

"Wrong again, Oh my God...last hint."

"He's...right here, in front of me."

Silence, Silence, and the cold breeze of hair makes both of our hair sways with the cold wind

Zelda just started crying in front of me, saying that if she had the courage to confess to me sooner back then, she would've been the bride I kissed tonight, she keeps saying that it's her fault, I start crying as well:

"Don't- Don't cry...please, don't cry. I don't want to see you crying, y'know?." My voice raspy, "It's the fault of the both of us, not having...not having the courage to...confess to one another y'know?"

"But you did confess to me! It's my fault that I rejected you...I LOVED you! Y'know? I wanted to be with you but my stupid self didn't let you stay by my side! I...I'm sorry, Are we still going to be friends?"

"Yes, We'll still be friends until the next life where both of us are together until the end."

"O-oh, okay. Promise me one thing, though."

"H-Hm? What i-is it?" I say as I wipe her tears, cupping her cheeks

"Please...take care of yourself. Take care of Shino and your children for me, promise me that, I may be with Ronald now but, please. Promise me."

"I promise," I said while tears coming out of my eyes, she wipes them off and cups her hand on my cheek

"Don't worry about me. As long as we're both friends, we'll still be together. And Shino's calling for you, as I said back then, don't make a girl wait, now go."

As both of us walked away, we both mutter the words

"Farewell, my friend."

The End, To Be Continued in Slow Dancing in the Dark


	5. Bonuses

BONUS 1  
How Shino and John met, they were in grade Eight when they first met

"Oh, hi. Why are you crying in the corner?" John says to Shino, Shino was crying  
"I-I-I, I got played by Aoi Ikari, my EX boyfriend, he is currently out hanging around with other girls, and here I am, all alone."  
"Don't say that, I'm right here, in front of you, leaning down looking straight into your face.  
"You're right," She says, wiping her tears off, grabbed my hand, and stood up. "What's your name?"  
"Me?" John's inner thoughts were: 'wow, a girl asked for my name?' and John just stood there, thinking about what Shino asked him  
"Hey, why'd you stop?"  
"OH! UH, IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING!"  
Shino giggles, "Oh well, I guess we'll be great together."  
"H-Huh? Great together? What do you mean by that?"  
"What I meant by that is we're gonna be great friends together."  
"Oh..." John said while his inner monologue is saying 'Why'd did I get my hopes up? I don't have a crush on her or anything, I've just met her, why the hell am I blushing.' John slapped his face with both hands to stop his blushing but, Shino just couldn't stop looking at him. She'd giggle while her inner monologue is saying "Why...why do I feel a thing for him? We've only just met. Why do I feel like he's gonna be my husband in the near future? Is this fate?"   
"Hey, why don't I tease you, please? I want a friend that is always flustered when teased." Shino says to John, making him blush  
"Oh, uhh, Uhm, sure..?" John says, feeling flustered already  
"Hmmm, hey, question. Are you into Michaella?"  
"Hey! Don't-"  
"Ah, I see. You're already blushing."  
"N-No! I'm not! What do you want me to do? Do a Harana?" (Harana means Serenade in English)

Shino thought:

"Hehe, I know that we'll both be great together."

*****************************************************  
BONUS #2

"John, you're in the 5th grade now, why don't you try making friends?" John's mother says  
"I'm fine mom," John says as he is looking outside of his house to see a beautiful girl, Zelda. "Mom! I'm going out with my friends," he says, it was just a bluff to talk to the girl he saw outside of his house.   
"Okay, John! Just be careful out there, okay?"  
"Yeah, Sure!"

"H-hey, Uh, My name is J-John Gabriel Harrison, Uhh, how about yours? What's your name?" John was very nervous, it was his first time to talk to a girl before,  
"Zelda Rach Spiegelmann. How are you?" she says and gave a short smile to him  
John gasped as his face turned red  
"Hmm? Why are you red?" Zelda puts both her hands behind her back walks around John and leans closer to John's face (They both were the same height back then, but when they grew up, John's taller than Zelda) John is still blushing "Oh! um, don't tease me like that! Please?"  
"Hmm, I'd like a friend who gets flustered," she says while giggling "You are gonna be fun to tease..." but what little Zelda doesn't know yet that she likes John. she's gonna realize it someday in the future.

**************************************************

SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK PREVIEW

July 20, 2045, Shinji Harrison's room

When I was a kid, I didn't really believe in crushes back then, but now, it was the first time I've felt affection toward a girl named Judy Spiegelmann, she's in the same grade and the same classroom I am, as a college student, this really was the first time I've felt something for a girl, my twin sister, Asuka Harrison really has a thing for fictional characters, like Levi from the manga and anime called Attack on Titan, Viktor Nikiforov from an original anime called Yuri!!! on Ice and freaking Shinji Ikari from Evangelion, like why someone that has the same name as your sibling? I feel sick. I doubt that my twin sister will get a boyfriend in the future, she's not bad for a sibling but at least help the other sibling do the chores, she's really hopeless.

"Asuka! Wake up! It's time for school, God Damn it!"  
"Five more minutes, brother. Please."  
"Just take a taxi to school, you're really hopeless."  
"Fine! Just wait out there!"

******************************

"You really need to take a driver's test, Asuka. You need to learn to drive a car before you get married, y'know?"  
"Hey! We need to finish college first, dumbass."  
"Plus, you need to study more. Your grades are so low."  
"I know, I know, oh, and how's Judy? Heh."  
"O-Oi! Don't tease me while I'm driving! I lose focus!"  
"I'll tease you when we get there, I'll push you to her," she says as she smirks, gonna do it to her brother,  
"Don't you dare."

********************************************

HAIKUS

Back Then.

Back then I loved you  
Then time wasn't on our side  
That's why there's no us

Written by John Gabriel Harrison, July 18, 2020, where John and Shino became girlfriends and boyfriends, not knowing they'll be together forever...

A Dove

Dove flying away  
Not so far away from us  
We'll reach that far soon

Shino Lucy Kobayashi, September 12, 2019, where Shino and John are still friends and have not felt anything for each other, yet...

A Lucky Star

There are Lucky Stars  
Wherever we are in life  
Lucky Stars needs Love

Zelda Spiegelmann and Ronald Spiegelmann's haiku, they made this at their own wedding, on the 3rd of December, 2026

************************************

Q&A

Q: What's with the date at the start of Chapter 20?  
A: July 17 is actually the birthday of the main author of this, IcedPop

Q: Who's older? Shino or Zelda?  
A: Zelda and Shino were born in the same year, but Zelda's born on July 14, whilst Shino is born on September 12, so Zelda's two months older

Q: Who did John really fall for?  
A: At first, he really DID fall for Zelda, but when he got rejected by her, he moved on and went with Shino instead.

Q: Did John really have depression when he listened to Imagine?  
A: Yes. Yes, he did have depression, he just lost his best friend, his depression lasted until Japan only, why? Because Shino is there for him to cuddle.

Q: Does the author IcedPop know how to play the guitar?  
A: No, but I can sing

Q: Do the author and the co-author know each other in real life?  
A: Yes, we've been classmates for so long, we both love writing

Q: Will you join an award sometime in 2021?  
A: Hmm, yes. My co-author and I are planning to do so.

Q: Are the characters, Ronald, Michaella, Marla, Kenneth, Vladimir based on real friends of both the authors, if so, did they go to the same school you guys studied in?  
A: Yes, they all do. Ron, Micha, Ken are in different schools now, but Vladimir and Marla are still in the same school.

Q: Are the characters in this novel gonna be in the sequel?  
A: Yes, but older, the children are gonna be the main focus in Abbey Road.

Q: Are Ronald and Zelda still together in Chapter Twenty?  
A: Yes. Yes, they still are together.

Q: Are the two of you going to create another book after Abbey Road?  
A: Yes, we've planned that this is gonna be a three-book series

Q: Any new books that you guys will create after finishing this series?  
A: Probably a three-book spin-off series, it's probably gonna be like the Takagi san spin-off where the children are growing up, but we still don't know yet, we're not even done with this series yet.

Q: What ship does IcedPop really wanted to be canon in Yesterday?  
A: Well, I wanted Zelda and John, but my co-author wanted Shino and John, and we both fought it off like kids by doing a rock paper scissors match.

Alright! That's the end of this Q&A in Yesterday. We might make another Q&A at the end of Abbey Road, stay tuned for more of those, I guess...

This part was written by IcedPop because his Co-Author is really tired, of what? Online Classes or just staying at home watching anime? Well, I guess Online Classes are really starting to get to us.

THE END :)


End file.
